


Surprising You

by chooken



Series: Keeping You [5]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Train, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Come Sharing, Conversations, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marckian, Marcky, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Scent Kink, Singing, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky's birthday's coming up, and his boys are obviously planning something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising You

Nicky couldn't remember how to breathe.

He focused and took in a deep breath, feeling Kian back up against his chest, adjusting around Nicky's cock and making him let out the breath again in a gasp. Strong hands tightened on his, whimpers pouring from the throat Nicky was mouthing. He felt himself slide in the sweat collecting between them.

“Jesus.” He gasped, closing his eyes against the feeling of Kian squeezing around him. Teeth nipped his shoulder and he groaned, pushing back onto Mark, forward into Kian, up on his knees and speared between the two boys and trying not to come. Mark's hard length pulsed, an unintelligible string of words bitten into the crook of his neck.

“Nicky.” Kian hissed, pushing back. Mark's right hand was fisting Kian's cock, his left covering the tangle of Nicky and Kian's fingers, pulling them back against him. “Mark... fuck, I'm gonna come.”

“No.” Nicky ordered, holding himself still while the two boys moved around him, Kian pushing back, Mark pushing forward. He took another deep breath, held it, rubbed his face into Kian's hair and tried to focus on not coming too soon. It was too much at once, every nerve singing.

Mark chuckled, a filthy fucking sound right in Nicky's ear, the one he only got to hear when Mark was particularly pleased with himself. Pleased with what he was doing to Nicky. It was smug, and hoarse, and dirty, and Nicky wanted it inside him so fucking badly.

“So fucking hot.” Mark whispered, sliding his tongue up Nicky's neck, the rhythm of his hand on Kian's cock translating through the way the blonde's arse clenched around Nicky. Kian wasn't joking about being ready to come, either. He was making those delicious whimpering sounds he always did when he was right on the edge. Nicky knew them well. Even eight months later the novelty had nowhere near worn off. He didn't see how it could. Kian was heaven.

“I...” Kian stammered, turning his head so Nicky could kiss him. He did, feeling soft, full lips stutter against his for a moment, then open around a tortured cry. Mark let out a soft, pleased moan, his hand moving faster for a moment while Kian rode out his orgasm, covering the sheet in front of them with cum. Mark let go, ran his hand through the spilled fluid, his hand coming up to push Kian's seed into Nicky's mouth.

Nicky groaned around the fingers, tasting Kian, letting the younger boy fall slackly forward, his hands holding his lover's arse still while Mark thrust himself into Nicky, pushing Nicky forward into Kian at the same time. Kian was still whimpering, bracing himself on his forearms, pushing back to meet every thrust. Teeth closed on Nicky's shoulder. Mark was getting ready to come, Nicky could tell. He was as well. Didn't want to. Didn't want to stop doing... this. This fucking thing they were doing.

“God, Nicky.” Kian was pushing back harder now. Even though he'd come, Nicky knew he was still sensitive, still running on pure pleasure. Kian was like that in bed. All big, innocent eyes and desperate enthusiasm. It was beautiful. “Don't... don't stop... I...” He grunted, crying out when Nicky twisted his hips and changed the angle, wanting him to feel good. The tight passage fluttered around him and he swore out loud, rocking back onto Mark one last time and feeling it begin. Mark groaned, grabbing Kian's thighs and pulling the three of them together for a last, dizzy moment before they were both coming, Mark's nose pressed to the back of Nicky's head and hot, blasting gasps bathing his shoulders while Nicky slammed between the two of them like a piston, trying to keep it going as long as he could.

He had to stop sooner than he wanted, his climax fading while he tried to remember how to breathe again. Damp kisses were sliding over his shoulders. Kian slid off, rolling over to look up at them. Nicky bent down to kiss him, feeling Mark move with him. He pushed his hands under Kian's waist, up under his arms, cradling him, needing to feel connected to both of them.

“Jesus.” He said when he finally came up for air.

“Happy birthday to you...” Mark sang softly. Nicky laughed, pushing back, feeling Mark begin to slip out. “Okay?”

“Like you need to ask.” Nicky flopped forward, letting Mark pull the three of them onto their sides, Nicky sandwiched in the middle. He was sticky and sweaty and hot, and he didn't care. This was the best feeling. He turned over, pressing a kiss to Mark's lips, feeling Kian mould to his back while blue eyes twinkled at him, Mark's hands coming up to frame his face for another tender kiss.

“I don't remember how to breathe.” Kian announced.

“I know how you feel.” Nicky agreed, reaching back to cup Kian's bum and pull him closer. Strong hands wrapped around his waist, stroking his chest. “You okay?”

“Mmm...” Kian assented. Mark's eyes were closed, his lips still travelling over Nicky's face, skating up his cheek and over his forehead. Nicky could tell he was getting sleepy. He always did, after sex. As opposed to Kian, who often seemed to have more energy than ever. “Do I still have to get you a present?”

“You haven't got me a present yet?” Nicky asked, looking over his shoulder in surprise, dislodging Mark's lips. They were back in a moment, tripping over Nicky's ear and down his neck. “It's tomorrow.”

“Don't panic, Nix. Of course I got you something.” Kian laughed. His hand came down to take Nicky's. “Apart from me, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Nicky drawled. Mark had stopped kissing now, was just gently rubbing his nose over Nicky's skin, sniffing him occasionally. Nicky rolled onto his back, smiling when the two of them snuggled up to him, and wrapped one arm around each of them. Two heads rested in his neck, and when he looked down they were kissing gently, hands entwined on his chest. “Though this is pretty nice.”

Kian murmured something that might have been agreement, pulling away and pressing his lips to Nicky's nipple, making him shiver.

“Don't, I can't go again.”

“Getting old.” Mark commented, licking around the other one. “Can't get it up again.”

“No, don't, you'll kill me.” He threaded his hand through two heads of hair, one brunette, one blonde, felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and contentment rush through him when they both looked up, smirking. Kian snickered, sliding a hand down Nicky's front to wrap around Nicky's cock. He hadn't been kidding. It was soft in Kian's grip, as gorgeous as the two of them were. It felt nice, though, Kian touching him, and he lay back, stretching, enjoying the intimacy.

“S'good.” He sighed, pushing into Kian's grip. Mark was licking along the underside of his ribs, just teasing. He tugged on both their hair, pulling them back up, laughing when a kiss was pressed to each of his cheeks. Mark closed his eyes again, snuggling in. Kian reached over to stroke dark hair.

Nicky wrapped an arm around each of them, relaxing.

This was bliss.

 

*

 

“Shall I take a guess at why you're late?” Shane raised an eyebrow. He was leaned against the wall outside the recording booth, smirking at them. Nicky glanced at the producing team running around them, and mimed zipping his lips, looking pointedly over his shoulder at Mark and Kian, who were just coming in, nudging each other playfully.

“Erm... slept in?”

“That's what I thought.” Shane laughed, pushing off the wall. He tossed Nicky a bottle of water. “Here, you look like you might need this.”

“Might do.” Nicky admitted. They had all fallen asleep, waking only when Shane had called, wanting to know where the hell they all were. He didn't think he'd ever showered so fast in his life, all three of them shoved into the stall, jostling for space under the water. Nicky was pretty sure he still had spunk in his pubes. He was pretty sure these were Kian's jeans, as well. They were too baggy in the arse and the cuffs seemed to be showing about an inch of sock. He'd just grabbed the first pair off the floor, forgetting that Kian's jeans were on the floor too, having been dropped them when Nicky slammed him against the wall and yanked them down around his knees. He readjusted them before he sat down, feeling them pinch in all the wrong places.

“New jeans?”

“Sort of. Sorry we're late. We really did fall asleep.” He glanced up to watch one of the girls buzz past them and grab Mark, ushering him into the booth. Kian came over, grinning shyly at Shane.

“What are we talking about?”

“How we fell asleep.”

“Erm... bit public for that conversation, isn't it?” Kian raised an eyebrow, poking Nicky's arm. Shane smirked.

“That's what I thought.”

“Are those my jeans?” Kian asked, looking at Nicky. Nicky blushed, covering his face.

“Maybe. I was rushing, wasn't I?”

“They don't fit you.”

“I'm aware.” Nicky readjusted his crotch, letting his embarrassed gaze drift to Mark, who was singing away, belting out Bonnie Tyler, eyes closed, one hand on his chest and the other doing ridiculous little trills through the air along with the words like Mariah Carey. It was gorgeous. He took a sip of his water. “What are you lot getting me for my birthday, then?”

“When's your birthday?” Shane asked, his face blank, but breaking into a cheeky grin when Nicky hit him with the bottle. “I mean, I can't possibly know. It's not like you've been talking about it non-stop for the last month.”

Kian snorted, taking the bottle from Nicky's hand and unscrewing it to take a sip of his own then handing it back. Nicky took it, tasting Kian's mouth on the bottle. Tasting Kian's cum still on his tongue, feeling Mark's fingers in his mouth. He shivered.

“Cold?”

“Nah.” Nicky shook his head at Kian's concerned look. He was good at mothering them, Kian. Always there with a blanket or a hug or a cup of tea. Nicky was no good at that. He remembered the time Mark and Kian had both caught the flu at the same time, and he'd practically locked them in the bedroom together, throwing boxes of cold tablets and tissues through the crack in the door whenever they started to complain. Then, when they'd started to feel a bit better, maybe he'd stood in the doorway and watched them rub vaporub on each other's chests, passing wheezy, snotty kisses between them. He hadn't touched, god no, but it had definitely been a nice view, if a bit gross.

Kian wasn't like that. He was always the first one pressing a cup of chicken soup into your hands before you'd even realised your throat was sore.

“So where are you taking me for my birthday dinner?”

“Where would you like to go?”

Nicky shook his head. “That's not how it works. You lot are supposed to be prepared. Mark knows.”

“He hasn't given me the Nicky Byrne birthday starter pack, I'm afraid.” Kian nudged him. “Don't worry, I'm sure he's got something planned.”

“He hasn't told you?”

“Would I tell you if he had?” Kian took the water bottle back while Nicky pouted, then looked up to wave at Mark, who was readjusting his headphones and talking to one of the technicians. Mark waved back, winking.

“Is it just us three or is it going to be family and stuff?”

“I couldn't tell you.”

“You couldn't tell me, or you don't know? Shane, are you invited?”

“I couldn't tell you.” Shane shook his head and stood up to lean over the soundboard, looking through the window, his back to Nicky. Classic Filan avoidance technique, that. Nicky sat back in his chair, affecting a sulk.

“Calm down.” A hand reached over, brushing the back of Nicky's hand for a moment. All they could risk in this public a place. Everyone knew about he and Mark, of course. That had been easy. This was probably a little bit harder to explain. “It's Mark. He fucking loves you. I don't know why.”

Nicky nodded, reaching out to touch Kian's arm briefly. Just good friends, having a chat.

“I know.” Nicky looked up at the ceiling. He really was lucky, to have this gorgeous boy who loved him so much. Mark was a rock. A big, warm rock who always smelled really good and never took Nicky for granted. Who took care of him and made sure he was happy and did nice things 'just because' and could fuck like he'd made a deal with the devil. “I'm pretty lucky.”

“You really are.” Nicky looked up to see Mark standing in front of him, hands in his pockets, looking up from under lowered lashes. Nicky swallowed. He looked delicious.

“And you're humble.”

“I really am.” Mark took his hand, pulling him to his feet. Nicky expected a kiss, but instead a hand pushed into his back, nudging him toward the booth. “Go on, your turn.”

 

*

 

Nicky sang, wrapping his lips around the new lyrics. They weren't unfamiliar as such, but it was the first chance he'd had to sing them properly since they'd gotten the tapes. He couldn't say he was all that impressed. They were all good songs, but a whole album of covers? They'd just clawed back a bit of dignity after the Rat Pack album. He was sure it would sell, that wasn't a problem, but a Bette Midler song? Really?

Still, he'd thought the same thing about You Raise Me Up, and look how that had turned out.

He looked out of the booth. The three other boys were sitting together, their heads close, whispering and laughing. He grinned, raising an eyebrow when Mark glanced at him and blushed. Shane was leant forward on his elbows, gesturing at Kian, who was shaking his head and nodding in Nicky's direction.

He looked back at the lyrics in his hands, nodding when the producer pointed out the harmonies. The music started up again. He glanced back at the boys. Mark was leant back while the other two talked, giving him a look that, if Nicky had to guess, would best be described as contemplative. Nicky winked. Mark lifted his hand in a wave, smiling. Nicky felt the gesture, the smile – just Mark in general, really – fill his heart.

 

*

 

They didn't finish until after nine, the late start setting them back a little bit, and then further when Kian had had a peanut M&M go down the wrong way and had ended up having a twenty minute coughing fit. Everybody had taken turns slapping him on the back, sometimes unnecessarily hard. Kian kept glaring at them all while they laughed. Mark was rubbing his back in the car on the way back to the house, both of them squashed up in the back seat while Nicky drove.

By the time they got back in, Mark was yawning, complaining about sore feet, which was ridiculous because he'd spent most of the day sitting, and Nicky was desperate to get out of Kian's jeans. He kicked them off in the front hall with a sigh of relief, then realised he was being stared at. He looked down, remembering he'd gone commando.

“Erm.”

“Want something, do ya?” Kian teased.

“Yeah, to get your bloody pants off.” Mark's eyebrow went up, and he realised what he'd said. “Oh, for fuck's sakes.” Kian giggled. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Mark snorted, wandering away into the living room after Kian. Nicky followed, flopping down across both of them on the couch, not bothering to put pants on. He felt a hand brush his groin and sighed happily, pushing into Kian's touch.

“Want something?”

“No. Just comfortable.” He stretched, looking up from Mark's lap into his boyfriend's face. “It's my birthday in two hours!”

“Is it?” A hand ran through his hair. Nicky shut his eyes against the soothing touch, feeling fingertips rub into his scalp, making him shiver. “I didn't realise.” A hand ran up the inside of his thigh, just playful. Nicky spread his legs a little bit, letting gentle fingers tickle the back of his knee then stroke up again, teasing.

“Who wants to get me a cup of tea?”

“It's not your birthday yet, Nico.” Mark laughed, bending down to drop a kiss to his pout. “You're on top anyway, you go get the tea.”

Nicky sighed, heaving himself up and enjoying the smart slap that dropped on his arse when he walked past Kian. “Usual?”

He put the kettle on, then leant back against the wall, stripping off his shirt. It felt a bit pointless to have half his clothes on, and he certainly couldn't be bothered to go upstairs for a pair of pyjama bottoms. He rested his head back, just enjoying the soft murmurs from the other room. His boys.

“So are you sure?” Kian was asking.

“I am. I really am.” Mark sighed. Not a sad sigh, a happy sigh. Nicky closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of Mark's voice.

“That's mental.” Kian chuckled. “Best birthday present ever, then?”

“Maybe. Well, only if he likes it.”

“I'm sure he will.”

“Yeah, dunno. Don't want to bog this up.” Mark paused for a minute. Nicky knew he was biting his lip. He just knew it. The soft, wet pop before Mark spoke again confirmed it. “I really really love him. I just want him to be happy.”

“He will be. He'll be fucking ecstatic.”

“Hmm.” Mark sighed. “Anyway, whatever. Do you think he suspects?”

“No, Definitely not.” Kian replied. “He'll fucking shit a brick.”

Mark laughed. Nicky heard the couch creak and went back to making the tea, beginning to pour the hot water into the mugs when Mark came into the room. Nicky turned to look at him, trying to appear nonchalant. Strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Nicky turned, lifting a kiss to red lips. “Guess what I want for my birthday?”

“What's that then?” Mark's nose rubbed against his. Nicky rubbed back, feeling hands slide down his naked back and squeeze his arse for a moment. “Better not be a Ferrari or something. I'm not the queen.”

“You're _a_ queen.” Nicky teased. “Nope, don't need one.”

“What did you want, then?”

Nicky tilted his head, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders. Hands stroked up his sides, then back around him, pulling them together. Mark was warm through his shirt.

“Just you.”

“Sweet.” Mark ducked his head, the blush not quite hidden when he kissed Nicky. “But you've already got me.”

“I know. Early birthday present.”

“About three years early. You've got to have something to open on the day, though.”

“I could open you?”

“You could.” Mark snorted. Nicky squealed when he was grabbed and lifted to sit on the counter, his naked arse cold against the benchtop. He wriggled, tightening his grip on Mark's shoulders when the younger boy stepped in between his legs. “But that sounds like a present for me.”

“You could get me the milk?”

“That I can do.” Nicky was left abruptly cold when Mark crossed the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was on a lower shelf, so at least Nicky got a nice view of his arse. Mark came back over, pouring the milk and adding sugar while Nicky sat watching. “Anything else?”

“No.” Nicky shook his head, reaching out a hand and pulling Mark close again. “How about we have a night just the two of us though. No rush, no Kian, no nothing. Just you and me, like the old days.” He looked up from under his lashes at Mark, didn't miss the way he glanced towards Kian, sat out of sight in the other room. “We'll just... I dunno. Be together.”

“Sounds nice.” Mark murmured, stroking Nicky's face, looking at him with those big, blue eyes. Nicky reached up to play with his hair, tucking a loose strand behind Mark's ear. “Want me to get Kian out of the house tomorrow night?”

“Will we find a babysitter at such short notice?” Nicky joked. He kissed the tip of Mark's nose. “No, just... he can sleep in the spare room, that's fine. I just want to... y'know. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mark's voice was getting deeper. Nicky could feel the bulge pressing against him and pressed forward, enjoying the familiar feel of Mark's arousal. “Yeah, I think we can do that. Anything special?”

“You're pretty special.” Nicky responded. He couldn't stop touching Mark, even though he knew this probably wasn't leading anywhere tonight. They were all shagged out from that morning, and today had been exhausting. Still, it was nice, playing with Mark, feeling hands on his skin. Knuckles dug into his spine, relaxing and intimate. “But no, nothing really. Honestly, I'd be happy just staying here with you doing that.” He pushed back into the massaging fingers. “S'nice.”

“It is nice.” Mark agreed. “Tea'll go cold, though.”

“Yeah.” Nicky reached beside them, picked his up. If anyone ever asked, it was always two sugars, but Mark knew his guilty secret. He sipped it. Three sugars. Perfect. “Come on, we're neglecting Kian.” Mark's hands tugged him down off the counter while he tried to hold his mug steady. Thumbs pressed into his hipbones. Lips pressed to his. “I love you, yeah?”

“Love you too. You really don't know how much.”

Nicky grinned. “Can't be as much as I love you.”

 

*

 

“Mark.” Nicky whispered, nosing at Mark's cheek. He felt Mark shift, roll away a little bit, mumble something in his sleep. “Mark, wake up.”

“...no...” Mark moaned,turning over and burying his face in the pillow.

“Come on. Wake up.”

“No...” Mark pushed Nicky away lightly. “Go play with Kian.”

“Kian's asleep.”

“I'll get up when Kian gets up...” Mark mumbled. As Nicky watched he turned his face just enough for one eye to peer up. It cracked open, blinking at him sleepily. “S'early.”

“It's six o'clock!”

Mark groaned, pushing Nicky away again and closing his eyes. Nicky pouted, kneeling up on the bed and climbing over to straddle Mark's back There was a drowsy grunt from underneath him. He bent down, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's ear.

“Mark?”

“Wh't?”

“It's my birthday.”

“Mmm...” Mark mumbled. Then he sighed, beginning to roll over. Nicky lifted his hips to give him room. Blue eyes blinked in his general direction while Mark yawned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Happy birthday?”

“Thank you.” Nicky bounced slightly, making Mark wince. “Presents?”

“What presents?” Mark yawned again, fingers coming up to tickle Nicky's sides. Nicky pouted, getting a cheeky smirk in return. Mark pulled him down, forcing their lips together. Nicky tried to resist, tried to stay strong against Mark's teasing, but couldn't manage it when gentle fingers tilted his chin and soft lips captured his. He felt a pleased sigh puff against his lips and returned it, letting Mark pull him down flat on top of him.

“Love you.” Mark whispered against his parted lips. “But it's very early in the morning.”

“Please?” Nicky murmured back. “I'll love you forever.”

“You weren't going to do that anyway? Now I'm offended.”

“I'm sorry.” He wasn't. He reached down, pushing the blankets off Mark, wanting to feel nothing between them, was thwarted when he realised Mark was wearing pyjamas. “Why aren't you naked?”

“I'm sorry, I should've planned ahead.” Mark joked, lifting his hips to let Nicky pull off the blue pyjama bottoms. Nicky lay back on top of him, wriggling against naked, hairy flesh. Hands stroked his back idly while he rested his head in the crook of Mark's neck, kissing his shoulder. “Alright?”

“Yeah.” Nicky snuggled in. “Pretty good.”

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in, Kian!” Mark called out. A blonde head poked around the door. “Morning.”

“Thought I heard you two up.” Kian grinned, pulling a large, brightly coloured bag into the room. Nicky could see boxes, and wrapping paper, and yeah, he'd be lying if he said his heart hadn't sped up a bit. Materialistic? No, never. “Happy birthday, Nico.” Nicky climbed off Mark to give Kian a hug, feeling a kiss drop on his cheek.

“Thanks, mate.” He looked down at Mark. “See, look at this. Already up and sorting out the presents. You could learn a thing or two.”

“See if he's still doing it in three years.” Mark smirked.

“That's assuming I'll be around that long.” Kian laughed, fishing a brightly coloured box from the bag and tossing it to Nicky, who caught it. “You're very high maintenance.”

“Nah, you'll still be here.” Nicky grinned, beginning to peel the wrapping paper back. This was his favourite part, the anticipation. He looked up at Kian, who was giving him a shy smile. “If you want to be, that is.”

“We'll see how we go.” Kian shrugged, trying to look casual, but Nicky caught the delighted sparkle in his eye. Three more years with Kian? He wouldn't exactly ink it in. After all, Kian did have his own life to lead, might find someone else to have a relationship with, but Nicky would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss him. He knew it was supposed to be just he and Mark, that they were supposed to be madly and exclusively head-over-heels for each other. And they were, that wasn't a problem. But Kian was a big part of both their lives. He balanced them out. In an odd way, he almost made them better as a couple, made them not so selfish, made them really appreciate what they had and how much they loved each other. Gave them somewhere else to put all the extra emotion that swirled around them.

Nicky realised, idly, that he and Mark hadn't had a single fight since this thing with Kian had started. Not that they'd been at each others throats beforehand, but there had been a couple of epic tantrums and stony silences between them over the years, usually over stupid things. Maybe it was just that they watched their behaviour around Kian, but Nicky didn't think that was it. It was just having someone else to talk to, someone to work through your feelings with, even to complain to when Mark was getting on his nerves, without making it personal and angry between them. And god knew Kian could be a stroppy bitch sometimes, but it didn't matter. He was their stroppy bitch.

“You gonna open that, or what?”

“Sorry.” Nicky shook himself and began to rip off the rest of the wrapping paper. “Just thinking.” He opened the box and lifted out a leather jacket. A really nice, tailored one he'd been eyeing off the other week with zippers criss-crossing down the front. “Oh wow.” He said lifting it up to look at. “Shit, Kian, that's class.” He pulled it on, adjusting it until it sat right. “Perfect fit.” He gave Kian a hug, dropping a kiss on his lips when they pulled apart. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Kian grinned, obviously pleased with himself. “Looks good.”

“Especially with nothing underneath.” Mark laughed, running a hand down Nicky's naked chest. He was still naked himself, but had pulled the sheets up around his waist for a bit of propriety. As Nicky watched he pushed the sheets back and swung his legs off the bed to reach forward into the bag. “Here, this one's from me.”

Nicky ripped through the presents faster than he meant to, tossing each one aside as a new one was shoved into his hands. They were all perfect, all things he didn't know he needed. Lots of clothes, a few movies, a really cool remote control helicopter he had been playing with in the shop a few weeks before, a football game for the Playstation and a couple of books he'd been wanting to read but hadn't had time for.

Then he sat amongst a pile of wrapping paper, looking around the room for Mark's mystery present, the one that was supposedly going to make him 'fucking shit a brick'.

“Is that it?”

Kian laughed. “Shit, I'm sorry Nico. You want me to be bring in the gold statue of you, yeah?”

Nicky pouted. Maybe it was the helicopter, it was pretty cool after all, but Mark knew him better than that, had seemed pretty nervous about whatever his big gift was. A hand ran up his back, distracting him, and he turned to let Mark hug him.

“Happy birthday.”

“Cheers.” Nicky grabbed the game off the top of the pile. “Who wants to lose?”

 

*

 

He played with Kian while Mark made breakfast, and the three of them sat on the couch eating pancakes with ridiculous amounts of syrup and chocolate sprinkles, getting the controllers all sticky. Kian thrashed him in the first round, but Nicky dragged back some semblance of dignity by the time Mark was putting the plates in the dishwasher and bringing out cups of tea. He accepted the mug gratefully, tossing the controller to Mark to have a go.

“So what are we doing today?”

“This.” Mark gestured at the telly. “Thought we could order some Chinese food tonight if you like. Watch a movie.”

“Oh.” Nicky shrugged, trying not to look disappointed. He supposed it wasn't exactly a landmark birthday, twenty-eight, but surely there should be a bit more fuss. Last year Mark had taken him to Paris for a few days and they'd barely left the hotel room. Hell, for Mark's birthday Nicky had booked out a club in the city with an open bar and a karaoke machine and invited all their friends. They did stupid, elaborate things for each other. Maybe Mark had taken the request for alone time to heart and didn't think he had to do anything else.

Or maybe it was a surprise.

Nicky stared thoughtfully at the back of Mark's head while he leant forward to concentrate on the game, wishing he could peel Mark's hair back and see inside that brain of his, figure out what he was thinking.

Mark's phone rang. He passed the controller back to Nicky while he answered, and Nicky picked up where he left off.

“Hey... yeah, no, just a minute.” Mark stood up, walking into the kitchen. Nicky glanced over to watch him go, wondering what was up. It wasn't like Mark to leave the room to take a call.

“Yes! Beat you again!” Kian whooped. Nicky looked back, realising he'd been distracted, to find that Kian was right, he'd taken a total drubbing. “You sure you used to do this professionally?”

“I was distracted.” Nicky tossed the controller on the coffee table and sat back, crossing his arms. “Anyway, it's my birthday.”

“So I'm supposed to let you win?”

“Mark always lets me win on my birthday.”

“No he doesn't.” Mark was back, standing in the doorway, his phone hanging from one hand. “Nicky always lies when he doesn't win, though.”

“No he doesn't.” Nicky shot back. “Anyway, this game is stupid. I'm going to play with my helicopter.”

“Have fun.” Kian heaved himself off the couch, putting his own controller down next to Nicky's. “I'm headed out.”

Nicky looked up, confused. Yeah, he knew he said he wanted some time alone with Mark, but he hadn't expected Kian to leave this early. It was his birthday, and he wanted to hang out with his boys. He pouted, reaching out to put a hand on Kian's thigh before he could walk away.

“Where you going?”

“Just out. Got some stuff to get done.”

“But it's my birthday.” Nicky stuck his bottom lip out even further, until he could feel his jaw ache. A quick kiss was dropped on it, a teasing hand patting him on the top of the head. Nicky looked up into clear blue eyes that smiled at him. “Will you come back?”

“No, going forever.” Kian laughed, kissing him again. Nicky relaxed into it despite himself, the simple touch of familiar lips to his impossible to deny. The hand stroked down the back of his neck, clenching slightly, and for a moment Nicky thought Kian was going to deepen the kiss. Instead, the blonde pulled away, grinning. “I've got some stuff to sort. You go play with your helicopter.”

“Is it birthday stuff?”

“I couldn't tell you.” Kian smirked, heading for the stairs. Presumably to get changed, seeing as he was only wearing a ratty pair of boxers. Mark filled the seat he'd left and Nicky cuddled up to one broad shoulder. A tender kiss dropped to his forehead, lips smiling against his skin.

 

*

 

“Getting the hang of it?”

It was two hours later, edging up to one in the afternoon, and the helicopter was hovering unstably about three feet above Nicky's head. Nicky was quite proud of himself. He'd only thrown the remote control on the ground twice, and he hadn't said anything really offensive in the last twenty minutes or so. Mark was sat at the patio table behind him, half-watching, half-playing with his phone.

“It looked easy when the man at the shop did it. This one must be broken.”

“Must be.” Mark agreed placidly, but Nicky caught the sly smirk that crossed his face. “Sorry, I didn't mean to get you a faulty toy.” He put his phone down on the table, leaning back in his seat. Nicky watched from the corner of his eye, his gaze mostly trained on the whirring helicopter. It dipped for a moment, then righted itself.

“It's fine. I fixed it. Looks like it's working now.”  
  
“How'd you do that, then?”

“I'm just generally brilliant.” Nicky eased the joystick back, watching it float a little higher. He considered moving it around a bit, maybe trying for a barrel roll, but didn't want to risk it. A soft chuckle floated over from a few feet over his left shoulder. “I am.”

“I wasn't disagreeing.” Mark replied. “I wouldn't be with someone who was any less brilliant that you.”

“What's that make Kian?”

“Also brilliant.”

“But is he as brilliant as me?”

“No.” Mark sighed.

“But he must be, because you wouldn't be with someone less brilliant than me. Is he more brilliant than me, then?”

“No.” Mark picked up his phone again. “He's different brilliant.”

“How?”

“He's...” Mark's phone beeped, and Nicky took a moment while he was distracted to start carefully moving the helicopter around in a slow circle, hands gripping the remote tight when it wobbled slightly. Mark made a soft, harrumphing sort of laugh, and put the phone back down.

“Who's that?”  
  
“Just me brother.”

“Oh. What's he say?”

“Not much.”

“Okay.” Nicky nodded. “So how is Kian different brilliant to me?”

“Forget I said anything.” The chair scraped back, and Nicky smiled when strong hands grasped his waist, thumbs stroking his hips. “You're getting good at that.”

“I was always good at this. I just had to fix your broken helicopter first.”

“Obviously.” A square chin landed on his shoulder, arms coming around to pull Nicky back against Mark's front. He fought to keep the helicopter aloft, distracted by the embrace. It looked like it was going to go for a second, but hands wrapped around his, helping him steady it. Nicky smiled gratefully. “You're bigger, if it helps.”

“Well I knew that.” Nicky pouted, leaning into Mark's touch, feeling fingers stroke down his wrists, tickling him. “I'm enormous.”

“Yeah, right.” Mark snickered. “You're also very cute, and you're very kind, and funny, and you have big, mad, stupid ideas sometimes that always seem to work out. And you make me happy.”

Nicky flushed with pleasure at Mark's quiet admission, and pressed back into the warm body behind him. A chaste kiss pressed to his shoulder before Mark straightened, tucking Nicky's head under his chin.

“You make me happy too.” Nicky murmured, feeling the answering squeeze. He realised the helicopter was starting to see-saw drunkenly through the air as it started to run out of battery. He righted it, letting it drift a bit closer to the ground so it wouldn't break if it fell. “I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You make everything...” He shook his head, not able to find the words. “I don't know what. I'd say 'better', but that's not it. Am I making any sense?”

“Not at all.” Mark laughed. “But I get you.”

“You do.” Nicky nodded. Mark did get him. “So what about Kian, then?”

“What about him?”

“How is he brilliant?”

“You have to ask? You're the one who wanted him.”

“Yeah, I know, but...” Nicky turned his head slightly, trying to reach for a kiss with his eyes still on the toy. Lips pecked briefly at the corner of his mouth. “...tell me anyway.”

“Okay.” Mark was quiet for a minute, breathing soothingly against Nicky's back. “Kian is... organised. He's more organised that we are, anyway. He's helpful and remembers dates and tucks us in when we're ill and chases us up when we're late.”

“He's our manager, then?”

“No, he's...” Mark laughed. “Well, he is, sort of. He's... driven. He's good to have a laugh with, but he's also really good at listening and making sure everyone's taken care of, and he's always on your side when you need someone to fight for you. But then he does stupid mad things like jumping out of planes. It's like he's always pushing for something. He doesn't settle. I like that about him.”

“I do too.” Nicky agreed. “You want to hear why you're brilliant?”

“Don't need to, really.” A kiss dropped to Nicky's temple. “I figure I have to be, if I bagged you.”

“Charmer.”

“Mmm.” There was a soft whirr, and the helicopter started to drop, the light on the remote blinking erratically. Nicky guided it down, watching it hit the ground awkwardly just before it went dead. He turned, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and pressing his face into his boyfriend's chest, the remote dangling from one hand. “We'll have to recharge that. I think I left the battery pack in the kitchen.”

“You...” Nicky said softly, “...are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Because of the helicopter?”

“No.” Nicky looked up, into big, expressive eyes that always made him a little weak at the knees. “You're odd, and irritatingly talented at everything you do, and you make me laugh so hard sometimes I don't know how I was ever happy before you came along. You take care of me when I'm doing stupid things, and even when you're making fun of me I never feel like I'm stupid, or not wanted. You make me feel wanted.”

“You are. Wanted.” Mark grinned bashfully. “You're probably my favourite thing in the whole world.”

“I know, and that's why you're brilliant.” Nicky leaned up for a kiss, deepened it when he felt soft, soft lips skate against his, clinging to his own when Nicky's tongue darted out to wet them. Hands traced up his back, then back down to palm his arse, comforting. He slid a hand into Mark's hair, pulling them tighter together, feeling warm wherever their bodies pressed together. “When's Kian coming back?”

“I couldn't tell you.” Mark pulled back slightly, smirking. He glanced at his watch. “Not long enough, though. We should probably get dressed.”

“For what?”

“Can't tell you that.” Mark replied.

“But where are we going? What's the dress code?”

Mark laughed, kissing Nicky's forehead, then pushing him away lightly. “Nice enough that if you dress up you can wear your new jacket.” He grabbed his phone off the patio table and headed back over to scoop up the helicopter. “You go try on outfits, and I'll get this charged, yeah? Then you can play with it when we get home. Now that you've fixed it.”

“Because I'm brilliant?”

“Because you're brilliant.” Mark confirmed, slapping Nicky's arse on the way past and making him giggle in surprise. “You've got two hours.”

Two hours? Nicky sprinted past, waving over his shoulder when he heard Mark's tolerant chuckle. That was no bloody time at all.

 

*

 

“This is alright?”

“It's fine.” Mark looked up from the couch. He looked delicious in black trousers and a chequered blue shirt, with a silver celtic cross around his neck. He looked so clean-cut. Nicky wanted to defile the hell out of him. He'd gotten dressed in all of five minutes, which wasn't rare for him, but he'd grabbed his clothes with a single-minded purpose that made Nicky suspect he'd picked his outfit out beforehand. Not that there was anything weird about that, if Mark had been planning whatever this was for a while.

Nicky looked down, straightening out the wrinkles in his purple shirt. He'd picked a pair of suit pants, but wasn't sure now, not with the leather jacket over the top.

“Too overdressed? I feel like a game-show host.”

“You'd be a good game-show host.” Mark laughed, standing up and leaning back on the arm of the couch to adjust Nicky's tie. “You've got the cheesy smile for it.”

“Cheesy? This is a quality smile, mate. Makes you weak at the knees.”

“Thanks for letting me know.” Mark finished with the tie, and started to play with Nicky's collar, tucking his fingers underneath and straightening it, tickling Nicky's neck. “You look gorgeous though. Like always. Shaggable.”

“How much longer we got?” Nicky asked, reaching out to tidy Mark's hair, teasing the front where it had flopped over a bit.

“Not long enough.”

“Not what I meant.” It had been, but Mark didn't need to know that.

“Long enough for a snog, anyway.” The glint in Mark's eye left no doubt that he hadn't been believed. “You having a good birthday so far?”

Nicky nodded, pressing his mouth to Mark's and sighing, as always, at the complete and utter contentment he felt run through him. Fingers tilted his chin, pulling him in to stand between Mark's thighs. Nicky brought his hand up to run down the strong arm that wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer.

He was having a good birthday. Nothing extravagant, but he'd gotten some nice stuff, and the morning had been fairly lovely, just hanging out with his boys and then with Mark, eating pancakes, playing with his new toys. Still, at almost four in the afternoon, he'd be lying if he hadn't expected a little bit... more. He wondered what Kian was up to, why Mark had gotten him all dressed up, and decided it didn't matter. If Mark was organising it, it was guaranteed to be fabulous.

A soft moan brushed his tongue when he traced it along Mark's teeth. He felt it rush straight to his groin, that moan, and pushed in closer, nipping at the corner of that soft, full mouth.

“You're already dressed.” Mark murmured, though whether he was telling Nicky or himself, it wasn't clear. “Kian'll be here soon.”

“So Kian's picking us up?”

“I didn't say that.” Mark smirked, and Nicky began to lick up a stubbly jaw to his ear, teasing. There was a groan when he nibbled at the lobe, his hand pushing down into the back of Mark's trousers, feeling warm flesh shift beneath his hand. “You're making assumptions.” Nicky grinned, his other hand joining the first one, pushing down as low as he could with Mark sitting against the arm of the couch like that. “You're making me hard.”

Nicky groaned, looking down at the evidence of Mark's arousal, at his own. He leant their foreheads together, hands clenching on the firm arse in his hands, trying to resist the urge to push a finger down the valley, feel hot, willing muscles contract around his finger.

“Save it for tonight.” Mark said hoarsely. “I promised, remember? Just you and me, whatever you want.”

“God.” Nicky mumbled, not able to pull his hands out of Mark's pants, especially not when an open, wet mouth trailed down his throat, teeth scraping. “Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want.” Mark confirmed, his voice rumbling against Nicky's adam's apple. “Fuck me, suck me, tie me up.” The mouth travelled back up, brushing Nicky's ear. “Make me come. Make me say your name.” Nicky shuddered, gasping at the hot rush of breath on his ear. “Fuck my mouth if you want, or I can bend you over and eat you out until you scream.”

“Oh Jesus.” Nicky gulped. “You filthy fuck.” His hands clenched while he leant against Mark's solid form, pulling his own groin in to rub against Mark's stomach. “Not fair.”

“Say that later, when you're riding me so fucking hard I'm about to break.” Mark whispered. Nicky groaned, pressing his face to Mark's shoulder, trying to get himself under control. “And I want to come, but you won't let me. Because it's your birthday, and you get whatever you want.”

“I want to come in my pants.” Nicky laughed, rubbing his flushed forehead into Mark's neck. “You filthy shit. What would the fans say if they heard you talking like that?”

“Probably that I was really lucky to have you.” Mark chuckled, fingers rubbing soothingly up Nicky's back. “Now calm down, because if you keep looking like that, I'm going to have to take you back upstairs.”

“I wouldn't complain.”

“Nor would I.” Fingers wrapped around his wrists, tugging Nicky's hands out of Mark's pants while the younger boy pushed himself away from the couch and stood up, glancing out the window. “But Kian's here, and you look a hot mess.”

“Kian's seen it before, and from a lot closer up.” Nicky's tie was readjusted again, hands running through his hair to tidy it up. There was a honk from the street. “He's impatient.”

Mark laughed. “You're usually the most impatient sod on the planet, especially when it's all about you. I think he's surprised you're not already in the car.” Nicky reached up, tweaking Mark's hair back into place. “You look gorgeous. Now come on.”

Nicky grinned, heading for the door. “Birthday surprises?” Mark followed, chuckling.

“Birthday surprises.”

 

*

 

Kian had laughed when they'd slid into the backseat, under no illusions as to what they'd been doing. They drove through middle of Dublin, and Nicky watched out the window as they passed the convention centre, headed toward the water. He was bouncing in the back-seat, getting more excited with every minute that passed. He knew the area but couldn't think where they might be going. A club, maybe, or a restaurant. Not one he'd ever been to, he didn't think.

Kian pulled up outside the ferry port, and Nicky looked at both of them in confusion when Mark slid out and went around to open Nicky's door. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the car, and an arm came comfortably around his shoulders, guiding him toward the building.

“Where are we going?”

“In here.”

“Obviously. Are we getting a ferry?”

“Maybe.” Mark kissed his cheek. Then something covered his eyes and he was blind. Nicky reached up, touching the blindfold that was getting knotted behind his head.

“Kian, not in public.” Nicky mumbled, snorting when he was smacked lightly on the back of the head. “Where are we going?”

“Shut up, and you'll find out.”

Nicky grumbled. He could just see a sliver of his own feet when he looked down, and focused, trying to get his bearings when he was pushed through a doorway. He couldn't hear people around him, and he couldn't see anyone else's shoes or anything. The room felt empty.

“Watch your step.”

He stepped up, catching a glimpse of a small step beneath him as the floor tilted up. A gangplank, maybe. Wooden boards flashed past, Mark's hand on his back to steady him. Then a flat, slightly swaying floor. He could hear people breathing. Now all he was waiting for was...

“Surprise!”

The blindfold came off. Nicky laughed, clapping his hands and bouncing like a little kid. They were on a boat, obviously, but it was decked out in lanterns, people packed around the bar set up in the middle. Music started up, a deep pulsing beat from the sound system

“Fucking everyone's here!” He exclaimed. And they were. He got pulled into the obligatory family hug first, getting a cheekful of his mother's lipstick and a cheer from the gathered crowd. He turned to thank Mark, but was thwarted when two of his mates from football launched themselves on him, already having been stuck into the free drinks. Shane clapped him on the back, handing him a beer.

“Happy birthday, dickhead.”

“Thanks Shay.” Nicky laughed, looking around. It was gorgeous, a small cruise boat. There were more people crammed around the sides and on the upper deck, maybe a hundred and fifty in all, lit up by the afternoon sun. “This is amazing.” Hands came around his chest, pulling him back. “Fucking hell, Markus. Didn't expect this at all.”

“I know.” Mark chuckled, kissing his ear. “We launch in ten. Bar's open, go have fun.”

It took over an hour to make it all the way around the boat. Every time he took another step he was swamped by well-wishers, some already in middling states of inebriation. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, lighting up the water in a red glow. After awhile, Nicky found himself sitting on the upper deck in a fold out chair, a beer in one hand, a spring roll in the other, watching Dublin shrink in the distance behind them. He sighed happily, leaning back, staring up as the first few stars started to come out, the music from the deck below thrumming up through his bones.

There was a shout of laughter below him, and he grinned, sitting up to watch his brother chase his sister across the deck, hitting her with a balloon.

“Good view?”

Nicky turned to smile at Kian, who was leaned against the wall next to an orange lifebuoy, a fruity cocktail in one hand.

“Is now. This is mental.”

Kian snorted, coming over to sit in the chair next to Nicky. “I'm glad you like it. It took ages to think of a place we hadn't got drunk yet.”

“Your idea?”

“Group effort.” Kian rested his feet up on the railing, tilting his straw back to take a sip of his drink. “This is just the venue though. There's still presents and stuff coming.”

“I don't think I need any, after this. Though this jacket is still pretty good.”

“How'd the helicopter go?”

“Got the hang of it in the end.” Nicky nodded. “I'll let you play with it if you like.”

“Oh, cheers.” Kian rolled his eyes. “You want another drink?”

Nicky shook his head. He'd considered getting bladdered, but the promise of that night made him rethink it. If he was going to shag Mark's brains out, he needed to be level enough to operate without falling off the bed and throwing up on the carpet. He could see Mark now, weaving through the crowd, a drink in his hand. Someone stopped him for a moment to talk, and Nicky felt a smile touch his lips when Mark laughed out loud at whatever was said.

“God I fucking love him.”

“I hadn't noticed.”

“I love you too.”

“I know.” Kian winked, taking another sip of his drink. “Believe me, I'd kiss you right here if there weren't so many people watching.”

“How about a hug, then?”

“A friendly, platonic one?”

“More or less.” Nicky stood up, yanking Kian to his feet and pulling him into what almost bordered on a manly embrace. He even clapped Kian's back a few times for a garnish of heterosexuality. Nobody even knew Kian was gay, apart from the two of them and Shane. Hell, Nicky wasn't even sure if Kian was actually gay, in the purest sense of the word. He'd seen Kian eyeing up women enough in the past, and before this whole thing Kian had never shown any inclination toward men. He wasn't sure if he would go on to date men if they ever broke up, though Nicky supposed that was a bit disappointing for the male population at large. For someone that had never been with men in the past, Kian was certainly good at it. And enthusiastic.

“Thanks mate. I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday.”

They pulled apart. When Nicky looked down, Mark was standing at the bar, watching them with an indefinable look in his eyes. Something fond and sweet that made Nicky want to go down there and crawl inside his skin. His hand lifted from the bar in a small wave, and Nicky mirrored it, pursing his lips in the shadow of a kiss. Mark winked back.

The sun had well and truly gone down by the time he made it back to Mark, his legs slightly unsteady after the round of shots that had been thrust upon him. It was like every eejit here was trying to get him drunk. Nicky was pretty sure he was leaving a trail of well-meant half-sipped drinks behind him. He kept accepting them appreciatively and then handing them off to the next person he saw. Shane had been the last recipient, and it didn't look like he needed any more, judging from the flushed, giggly look on his face.

Mark was leant against the railing when he went over, his collar slightly askew and hair mussed from the breeze coming off the water. Nicky reached up to fix it, feeling tingles spread from the kiss pressed to his wrist.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Nicky adjusted his collar, leaning in for a kiss. “Happy birthday to me.”

“I'm glad you like it.” Mark caught Nicky's hand, tugging it into his own chest. “If I was really really nervous about something, what would you tell me to do?”

“What are you nervous about?” Nicky asked, heart twinging at the anxious set of Mark's brow. “You gonna make a speech or something?”

“Sort of, yeah.” Mark kissed his fingertips, soft and loving. “Little bit tipsy, but it's your birthday and I wanted to say something. Don't want to make a tit of myself.”

“They're our friends. They've all seen you make a tit of yourself.” Nicky brushed the back of his hand down a stubbly, slightly flushed cheek. “Just say it to me, then. I don't need a speech, anyway. I know you love me.”

“Yeah, but...” Mark took a deep breath. “Okay, cool.” He stood up straight, gesturing over Nicky's shoulder at someone. Nicky turned to watch Kian lean over and whisper to the DJ. The music cut out, leaving the two of them standing there in a sudden vacuum of sound, populated by the increased murmuring of the people around them. Mark stepped up on the low stage, tugging Nicky behind him. Nicky followed, laughing nervously.

“Erm, so... hi.” Mark blushed. Nicky loved this, watching Mark go all rambly and shy. It was so removed from how confident he was when it was just the two of them, a gorgeous little screen that hid how he really was from the rest of the world, from everyone but Nicky. Nicky took his hand, squeezing. “So, happy birthday Nicky.”

There was a drunken cheer. Mark laughed nervously.

“Um. So I just wanted to say that Nicky is the best thing that ever happened to me. I never...” He took a breath, turning to look at Nicky. Nicky smiled, leaning in, trying to distract Mark from the crowd. God, get him up at Wembley in front of ten thousand people, and he was only a bit breathless. A hundred people and he was getting all jittery. “I never knew how happy he'd make me. I didn't think I could be this happy. He's the best thing that...” He swallowed. “Sorry, I said that already, didn't I?” There was a titter of laughter. “Erm, what I wanted to say, basically, is...”

Nicky didn't register that he was reaching into his pocket, but when Mark suddenly sunk out of his eyeline he definitely noticed. He looked down, confused, then realised Mark had dropped to one knee.

Oh.

Oh Jesus.

“So I think the only way I could possibly be happier is if he'd marry me?” It all came out in a rush. Nicky's hands gravitated to his mouth, unstoppable. Mark was bright red, his eyes impossibly hopeful. Nicky couldn't focus on the ring, even though it was right there in his face. He tried to swallow, then realised he didn't have any air left in his lungs.

“Will you?”

He tried to speak, but there was no air, and his hands were still over his mouth.

He nodded instead.

Mark laughed, that warm, sexy sound that Nicky wanted to hear for the rest of his fucking life.

“Is that a yes?”

He nodded, again, forcing himself to take a deep breath which was immediately crushed out of him when Mark stood up, whooped, and kissed him. There was a cheer, Nicky was sure of it, but he didn't hear it, too wrapped up in trying to hold all of Mark to him at once to listen to applause. A hand clenched in his hair, and he mirrored it, pulling Mark in deeper, feeling tears begin to stream down his face, not sure whose they were. A camera flash blinked, then another and another, and he throttled back a little bit, not needing a bunch of pictures of his tongue in Mark's throat to hit the papers.

“You sneaky bastard.” He managed finally, when Mark pulled up for air. “How long you been planning that?” Soft fingers brushed tears off his cheeks, trailed salt over his lips for a moment.

“Too long. I've been bricking it for months.”

“Why? Worried I'd say no?”

Mark shrugged awkwardly. “I dunno. Hoped you'd say yes.” Nicky realised the music had started up again, and started when he heard Shane's voice over the speakers in the chorus to Unbreakable. “Turn that shit off!” He heard Kian yell, and laughed out loud when the music switched to a Coldplay song. He tucked his hands in Mark's back pockets, beginning to sway to the music, not caring that they were still standing on the stage.

“What would you have done if I'd said no?”

“Dunno. Probably jumped off the boat and tried to swim home.”

Nicky laughed, pulling him down for another kiss.

When they finally stepped down, their mams were both crying. Nicky accepted hugs from what appeared to be the entire Byrne/Feehily clan. At some point he looked over one of Mark's cousins' shoulders and saw Kian leant against the railing, drinking what looked like cola. Nicky nodded at him, smiling when he got a salute back.

 

*

 

Kian drove them back once they'd managed to shoehorn all their drunken friends off the boat. Shane was pretty worse-for-wear, but Gillian was happily propping him up, nudging him toward the car. It was almost midnight by the time they pulled up in front of their own house again, Kian coming round to let them out, standing on one leg to kick them when he realised they were making out in the backseat.

“Oi, get out.”

“Just a minute.” Mark sighed, pulling Nicky down for another kiss. Nicky wriggled on top of him, the hand up the back of his shirt curving into the small of his back, tickling him. He yelped when he was kicked again, breaking away from Mark's lips and glaring back at a laughing Kian.

“Do that inside.”

“We will.” Nicky murmured, whining when Mark pushed him off and nudged him toward the door, his legs unsteady when he stepped onto the grass. He'd tried not to drink too much, he really had, but if the birthday drinks were plentiful, the engagement drinks were worse. Kian shut the door, then climbed back into the drivers seat.

“You going?”

“Yeah, I'll be back in the morning.” Nicky leaned over to kiss him. Kian pushed him away. “Go see to your fella. I expect nasty stains in every room, yeah?”

“I'll do me best.” Mark was already tugging him up the front path, and by the time they heard Kian's car peel off, the door was slamming shut and Nicky was pressed against the wall, one leg around Mark's waist while he made embarrassing whining sounds. A hot mouth sucked at the underside of his chin.

“Mine.” He heard Mark growl, and moaned, glancing at the engagement ring on the hand clenched on Mark's shoulder.

“Yours.” He muttered back, crying out when a hand slid down his front and into his trousers. “Naked. Now.” Mark growled in agreement, hands already grabbing at Nicky's belt while Nicky grabbed at his. Then their hands got tangled and, laughing, they switched, both dropping their own pants at the same time and pressing back together, Mark tripping slightly on his own boxers. He kicked them away, grabbing Nicky's arse and lifting him, pulling their erections together.

“Fuck.” Mark groaned, pulling back a little bit. “Your birthday. What do you want?”

“You. I don't care.” Nicky gasped, reaching down to squeeze his own erection, trying to calm himself down. He'd waited hours to do this, to touch Mark, to share himself with his boyfr... fiancé. Fuck, that sounded good. Mark watched him squeeze, then looked away, biting his lip.

“We need to slow down.”

“We need you to fuck me.” Nicky took a deep breath, considering his options. “We need you to go upstairs while I drink a big glass of water and try to sober up a little bit. Then we need you to be naked and in bed when I get up there.” He took another breath, the mental image not exactly good for his resolve. Mark nodded, pushing away reluctantly.

“I need to tell you I love you.”

“I think you already did.” Nicky looked at his hand, watching the simple gold band shimmer in the light. It had their names engraved on the inside. “I don't know how you did it, but you managed to sweep me completely off my feet, you sly git.”

“That was the idea.” Mark reached out, kissing the ring. “You really want to marry me?”

“I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life.” Nicky nodded. It was true. He hadn't though much about marriage – as far as he was concerned, if he got to spend the rest of his life with Mark it didn't really matter if there was a ceremony or not. But now that he'd been asked, seen how much Mark wanted to marry him, there was no way he could want anything else. He pressed a kiss to Mark's lips, feeling like he was about to burst into tears again. “Upstairs. I'll be up in a minute.”

When he finally slid into bed, Mark was all tucked up, the sheets up to his chin, eyes closed. Nicky wiped water off his mouth, a fond smile quirking his lips. He looked so fucking wholesome. As he stood back to look appreciatively, Mark cracked an eye open.

“You getting in?”

“Just looking.” He crossed the room, feeling the warmth of Mark against him, the scent of him filling Nicky's nose and wrapping around his brain. “Can't believe you're mine.”

“Totally yours.” Mark whispered, rolling on top, pressing Nicky into the sheets, soft and heavy and delicious. “Can't believe you're mine.”

“Totally yours.” Nicky whispered back, stroking away the hair falling over Mark's forehead. “Don't know how not to be.”

“Good.” A kiss pressed to Nicky's mouth, then began to trail downwards. He moaned when it brushed over his nipples, Mark's hands stroking the backs of his knees, then sliding up the inside of his thighs, all of Mark's touches edging closer to the spots crying out for him. Nicky tangled his hands in soft, dark hair, hips bucking when fingers tickled his thigh, almost touching him, but just far enough away to make his head spin.

“Oh.” He muttered, when he felt hot, wet strokes on the crease at the top of his left thigh, Mark's tongue running along, dipping in, then switching to the other leg when he finally got close enough. He hissed when the thumbs slid back, pressing into his perineum, fingers splaying out over his arse. That tongue dove into his navel and he swore out loud when the thumbs slid back a little more, so close, teasing less than an inch away from where Nicky wanted them.

“Mmm... you smell good.” Mark murmured. Nicky gasped, looking down to watch Mark run his nose up Nicky's fairly erect cock and down the other side, sniffing the root, nose buried in hair. His eyes were closed, his tongue flicking out for a moment to tease the suddenly tight skin of his balls. Mark breathed in deep, and Nicky couldn't help but echo the moan Mark forced out. “Smell so hot I want to come right now. Fuck.”  He reached down, and Nicky watched his fiancé stroke himself for a moment, his lip bitten while he buried his face deeper in Nicky's groin. “Want to smell this forever.”

Nicky swore, hands fluttering for a moment. He didn't know what to do with himself, how to interrupt this... this...  _thing_ that Mark was doing. In the end, he tucked one behind his own head, tugging at his hair, trying to keep himself grounded. The other one he hooked into the headboard, just in time. Mark looked up, a hungry gaze catching Nicky, and Nicky was just glad he was holding onto something.

He moaned, tightening his grip. Mark didn't break eye contact, just buried his nose in Nicky's groin again, his eyes sultry and intense. Nicky hissed in a breath, feeling thin and stretched all of a sudden, laid out bare by that fucking look Mark was giving him. Then, when Mark's fingers trailed up the cleft in his arse, very definitely  _not touching_ , Nicky was pretty sure he was going mad.

“Jesus, Mark, just...” He drew in a shallow breath, trying to see past those blue, consuming eyes. An eyebrow raised, teasing, and he let the breath out again, letting Mark left his hips and shove a pillow under the small of his back. His knees were up, feet planted on the bed, and when gentle hands left his arse, sliding up the inside of his thighs and pushing out, spreading him open, he felt a tongue lick down over his balls, Mark's eyes disappearing from view. A mop of hair bobbed for a moment, one of Mark's hands still tilting his thigh out, the other disappearing. Nicky could see it moving, see it slowly fisting Mark's cock.

Then a tongue skated up over his entrance.

He almost leapt off the bed, his hand letting go of his own hair to tangle in Mark's, felt a kiss pressed to him, then Mark's tongue circling the ring, his muscles jumping and crying under a firm, pointed lick that dipped in for a moment, tasting him. He swore out loud, barely heard himself over the sudden rush of blood in his ears that just as quickly drained to his cock. Another kiss mouthed over him, and he heard Mark inhale deeply, felt a moan vibrate against him when teeth scraped over the rim.

“I... I...” He attempted, then failed miserably at finishing the sentence. He didn't even know what he was going to say, just knew that the feel of being french kissed so intimately deserved some sort of comment. Or compliment. Or something that wasn't the frenzied, useless whimpering that he just knew was coming out of his mouth.

He looked down, saw the fist move a little slower on his lover's cock, just keeping Mark  _right there_ for when Nicky inevitably wanted it inside him. And he did, god, so badly, just didn't want to stop Mark from doing what he was already doing, tracing the edge for a moment and diving in, then teasing again, his hand leaving Nicky's thigh and sneaking downward, Mark's tongue twirling around his finger and dipping in together, hot and deep and wet.

He wrapped a hand around his own cock, shifting to push his hips up, the new angle bringing Mark's eyes back into view again. Laughing eyes filled with want. Nicky moaned, trying not to fuck his own fist, but failing when Mark scraped teeth over his perineum and pushed two fingers in deep, twisting expertly.

“Don't stop doing that.” He managed, feeling a laugh vibrate through him. He squeezed harder, trying to hold himself back from the edge. Too hard, when Mark raised an eyebrow and blew gently against his wet, abused passage. He hissed, letting go of Mark's hair and reaching down to grip his wrist awkwardly, holding it still while two thick fingers scissored inside him, peeling back his resolve with careful, playful touches. The tongue pushed in between them, lapping, tasting, and holy shit, that was good. That was so, so fucking...

“I'm going to come.” He whispered, though whether it was to Mark or the world at large he wasn't sure. “God, I...” He closed his eyes, tightening his grip, trying to stave off what he knew was coming. Thought about thinking of something else, didn't want to. Didn't know how to think of anything but blue eyes and soft lips and that evil, evil tongue. A hand wrapped around his balls, tugging gently, and Nicky moaned gratefully, feeling his climax retreat slightly. It tugged again, then slid up to wrap around Nicky's hand, slowing the strokes that had sped up despite Nicky's best efforts.

The mouth slid away, but the fingers remained, and Nicky whimpered when Mark's tongue slid up their joined hands, dipping in between their fingers to tease his cock then taking in the head and Nicky's thumb for a hot, slow suck.

“Shit.” The mouth pulled off, beginning to kiss up Nicky's stomach and chest, back to his own mouth. Nicky groaned, tasting himself on Mark's tongue. “You're the best.”

Mark smirked, twisting his fingers gently. Nicky pushed down, flinching when he felt Mark's touch against his prostate.

“What can I do for you, birthday boy?”

Nicky whimpered, pulling his hand from his own cock, then closing Mark's hand back around it. He reached up, wrapping his fingers around the hot, hard length pressing into his stomach, felt Mark grind into the touch. “Need you in me.” He knew he was about to start begging, and was glad when Mark's mouth sealed over his, his spare hand tugging Nicky's hips forward slightly, still propped up by the pillow. He wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, using his grip to rub the head of Mark's erection over his own entrance, feeling his muscles twitch at the tease. Mark moaned into his mouth, pressing forward, letting Nicky guide him in.

It was too tight, but he was still slippery from Mark's tongue and the slight shock of pain was nothing compared to the feeling of his fiancé slowly sliding home, Nicky feeling every inch as he fed Mark into him, the younger man's hips doing the rest of the work, pushing unstoppably forward. Nicky made a sound he hoped was encouraging, tipping his head back in a soft cry when Mark changed the angle.

Soon Mark was deep within him, his hand leaving Nicky's erection to tremble on his hip. He took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed. Nicky ran a hand over his lover's face, lingering on red lips that parted in a content, shuddering sigh.

“Oh, that's...” Mark grunted, adjusting the set of his knees, pulled Nicky in tighter. He leant forward onto his hands, hooded eyes smiling down at Nicky. “Jesus, Nix.”

“So good.” Nicky agreed, cupping Mark's cheek, feeling him shiver, then gasp when Nicky pushed back a little bit, just enough to feel Mark properly, feel him shift. “Come here.”

Mark did, bending down so they pressed together. He yanked the pillow out, and Nicky gripped tighter to his waist, his arse hanging a few inches off the mattress while Mark shifted his legs to get a bit of grip. Strong arms tucked under and lifted him, cradling them together so that no part of Nicky touched the bed. Everything, every touch, was pure Mark. Everything, from the hand holding up the small of his back, the lips on his neck, the belly pressed against his aching cock. The hard length inside him.

He pushed back, spitting himself, and felt the back of his head brush the pillow when Mark's elbows trembled where they were braced on the bed.

“I love you.” Mark whispered. Nicky whispered it back, pushing back again, crying out when Mark turned his hips and nudged his prostate. He was laid back down on the bed, cradled in strong arms that clenched in his hair when Mark set a lazy rhythm. Nicky groaned, pushing back onto every thrust, accepting the tongue that wove into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Mark, pulling him in tighter, trying to meld their flesh together, feeling hair scratch at his chest, at his arse, tickle his forehead. Mark's smell intoxicating. Balls nudging his arse with every movement. Mark's fingers on his neck, holding Nicky still while Mark opened his mouth and took it.

“I'm so close.” Mark murmured suddenly, his voice vibrating against Nicky's lips. Nicky moaned out loud, knowing he wasn't helping things by pushing back, not able to stop. “Too good. You feel...” His eyes squeezed shut for a long, shuddering moment, and then he was pushing harder, Nicky's hands on his arse to pull him in as deep as he could go.

“Fuck.” Nicky whimpered, grinding up against Mark, knowing he was close too. Mark's tongue was deep in his mouth, hot breaths coming harder, filling his mouth with Mark's taste. He couldn't stop kissing Mark, couldn't let their mouths part, not when his lover was shuddering again, his knees shifting, hands tightening almost painfully in Nicky's hair. He rubbed up against Mark, pushed back, grabbing Mark's hair to deepen the kiss that impossible bit more. Mark was making gorgeous whining noises into his mouth, he sounded like he couldn't catch a breath.

“Come for me.” Nicky murmured against Mark's teeth, feeling it start. Their noses pushed together almost painfully. Mark made a sobbing, panicky noise, and then Nicky felt the flood of heat, the clumsy jolt of teeth against his lip, watched eyes squeeze so tight, and then open impossibly wide, their gazes locked while Mark rode it out.

Nicky pushed a hand between them, grasping himself, the slide of sweaty skin sandwiching his cock beyond erotic, especially with Mark still thrusting. He squeezed his muscles without meaning to, right on the edge, and felt the tortured moan, the last few spurts of heat, and then he was falling into blue, reverent eyes, Mark's name on his lips.

 

*

 

There was a knock on the door. Nicky didn't know what time it was, just knew the sunlight was coming through the window at a high angle, and he was so sticky he couldn't move. Mark snuffled into his neck, still asleep.

“Come in.” Nicky called quietly, lifting a hand off Mark's back in a wave when Kian's head poked through the door and the younger boy stepped through to look at them without embarrassment, his hands on his hips. “What time did you get in?”

“About nine.” Nicky checked his watch. Almost ten-thirty. They really had slept in. He kissed Mark's hair, feeling his... god, his fiancé... shift slightly, right on the edge of waking. “I can put breakfast on if you want.”

“Might need a shower first.” Nicky chuckled, running a hand through messy hair that was still stiff with dried sweat and last night's hair gel.

“Good night, then?”

“Amazing.” Nicky said simply, feeling his arse twitch with the remembered stretch of Mark inside him. Kian laughed, heading back towards the door.

“I'll see you down there then.”

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. “And thanks.”

“For what?”

“For just... being you.”

“I'll keep doing it, then. Congratulations, by the way.” Kian laughed, but Nicky caught the slight blush before he closed the door. He looked back down, feeling Mark shift again, and caught a sleepy gaze that blinked at him slowly.

“I'm awake.”

“You are.” Nicky replied fondly, still stroking through sticky hair, teasing out the knots. “You're mine.”

“Cool.” Mark yawned, snuggling back into Nicky's chest and closing his eyes. “More sleep.”

“More sleep.” Nicky agreed, tangling his legs through Mark's, feeling the familiar rise and fall of breath against his chest. “I love you.”

“Good.” Mark murmured, twisting his fingers through Nicky's, thumb running over the back of the engagement ring. A wet kiss pressed to his chest. “Stay.”

“Okay.” Nicky replied, curling around Mark and not letting go.


End file.
